Nothing More
by FlopsyOllie
Summary: And it seemed that forever, best friend would be his title... TaixSora


Nothing More

_This is my little Tai/Sora oneshot! Review please!_

She loved thunderstorms. Everything about the rain made her happy. He never understood why, but accepted it without any complaints. He didn't exactly enjoy standing outside being drenched with water, he wasn't sure who would, but as long as he was with her, it didn't matter all that much. Anything to make her care for him the way he cared about her.

The day he confessed his love to her and she said 'no' was the worst day of his life. They were best friends, but nothing more. And it seemed forever, nothing more would be his title. Best friend would be his title. Best friend and nothing more.

Despite the letdown, he still tried his hardest. Feelings changed, right? People got over love, people who were never in love before fell in love. So it could happen. Being optimistic was necessary in situations like this. They did best friend things together. They wore the same cheesy fake tattoos, sent each other notes with 'I love you' at the end, even though only one knew it was _that_ kind of love, and not just best friend love. He danced in the rain with her, and let her ruin his shirts crying over the latest boyfriend problems. They were best friends, but nothing more.

Years went by, and she began dating _his_ best friend. It hurt him, to see them together every moment, but he always knew that it would happen, and had subconsciously been preparing himself for years. You couldn't prevent things set in stone, that much he knew. Kind of like leaving the Digital World. It was something he wished so much not to be true… but it was. And there was nothing to do except watch and nod with a smile, and say "I understand", even if you really didn't.

More time went by. Kari's wish came true, and the digital and human worlds lived in peace. He got to see Agumon again, even live with him. She got Biyomon back. Even the Digimon knew something was wrong between the two, but rarely spoke of it. Agumon asked about it once, but he just gave the same answers. Biyomon asked as well, and the same words came out every time: She didn't choose me, she chose him.

But you know she wanted to choose you, they'd say.

Yes, he'd answer, Yes. But when you're in love with two people, one of them is bound to get hurt. A choice has to be made eventually. I just happened to lose. If she'd chosen me, she'd lose him. But she chose him because she still gets to have me at the same time. I'm her best friend, nothing more. I won't leave.

But you should be more. You should.

So you say. He's good for her, too.

Maybe, but-

Stop bothering me. I don't want to talk about it anymore.

With non-purple dinosaurs and pink birds (not flamingos, by the way) pestering him, it was no wonder he confronted her. It happened when it was raining, and that was the only day rain put her in a bad mood. He asked her why she had to hang onto him, why couldn't she just let go if he wasn't her choice. She said she didn't know, but he told her that was bull, and to give him some real answers. It ended with screaming and a slap on his face, then some more screaming until she finally admitted it:

Because I love both of you.

But you have to let one of us go, he said, because it's not fair to keep me around like this.

But she can't let him go. It's impossible.

He knows the day that the boyfriend and Gabumon come to visit him that something's up. After a lengthy conversation about how much watermelon Agumon can eat, Matt asks his permission to marry her. _His_ permission, not her father's or anything. This confuses him, until Matt explains.

Because really, she belongs to you, he says.

No she doesn't. We're best friends. That's it.

You've always been more, everyone knows it. Ever since I first met you, I knew it. Maybe I'm her boyfriend, but you'll always mean the world to her.

He can't say much to that, because deep down he knows it's true. He just nods and tells him to go ahead. He won't be the one to stand in his way.

After Matt asks his permission, It happens. When they're finally talking again, she comes running into his house, jumping up and down and giggling the weird way girls do that he could never figure out. It takes her forever to speak the words, and when she finally does his heart is permanently broken in two. Just like hers, except his will never heal.

She doesn't know if it's actually possible to love two people. She feels it in her heart, like a game of tug-of-war, but she doesn't know if anything will actually work out. As she waits in a room alone in her wedding dress, she has to send for him. To understand something.

He comes, dressed nice in his suit. He and Gabumon are the best men, and Agumon is the ring bearer. Biyomon is the maid of honor. No one has ever seen a wedding involving Digimon before, but what can they say? They're Digidestined. It's part of them.

Why are you doing this?

Because I want you to be happy, he says.

Don't be cliché, she counters, Don't say "I'm happy if you're happy." That's crap.

Did I say that? I said I want you to be happy. Even if I'm not.

Why… I don't want to have to choose.

You did already. A long time ago.

Why did you tell him it was okay, she asks, when it's not?

Because he'll be good for you. I'll always be here. But he won't. Not if you'd chosen the other way. You made the right choice.

But what if I'm not so sure anymore?

That question stops him in his tracks, but he knows that she's fooling herself and him.

Trust me. You'll be okay.

And then he reassures her, like best friends do, because it's his job. She hugs him, and tells him that he'll always be a part of her. He says he knows, and then sends her off to get married, with none of the regrets washed away.

He watches them become husband and wife, and he knows that things will never be the same. He'll never have her, not the way he wants to. She will always love both of them, and when he intervenes he just makes things worse. So he's willing to stay the best friend. But more. Not best friend, not lover, but somewhere in between. If that's even possible. All he knows now is that Matt had better count is blessings, because if he ever hurts her, he'll be there, ready to be something more.


End file.
